Random thoughts and theories
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Get ready for some overanalyzation, as I share my thoughts and theories about many different series. Reader requests accepted.
1. SONIC

RANDOM THOUGHTS & THEORIES

CHAPTER 1: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

In this fanfiction story, I will give you my thoughts and/or theories about certain aspects of certain series. This first chapter will cover 2 aspects of the "SONIC series.

HOW SONIC '06 STAGES ARE IN SONIC GENERATIONS

In the Sonic canon, the events of Sonic 2006, or next gen if you will, technically never happened, due to the gang moving the time stream away from those events. So how did the Time Eater, along with the two Eggmans, get stages like Crisis City into the game? Well, this idea of leading the time stream away from a certain event is a HUGE part of the Many Worlds Theory. This theory states that for every possible outcome of every possible decision, there is a universe for said outcome. It could be as simple as choosing eggs over cereal for breakfast. The TV show "THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS" used this as big plot device in one episode, and the whole story for POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON-EXPLORERS OF SKY centers around this theory. As such, in the SONIC canon, Silver never technically met Sonic until SONIC RIVALS for PSP, and Princess Elise isn't confirmed to have a bestiality issue. Similarly, Sonic never went to Wave Ocean or Crisis City. So, how did the Time Eater get these areas in its grasp?

MY THEORY:

My theory is that the Time Eater is able to travel across Space to alternate universes, along with Time to bring all these areas together. As such, he went to the alternate universe where SONIC '06 happened, and brought with him some areas from that adventure. Also, keep in mind that all the events of Sonic Generations is in an alternate universe already, so maybe the two Eggmans have tampered with Space as well as Time. As such, they should sleep with one eye open, 'cause both Dialga AND Palkia have them on their hitlist.

SONIC CHARACTER AGES

This one goes against Sonic canon, but maybe it can help clear up a big issue with Sonic fans: how Amy Rose "aged up".

LOOK TO THE PRESENT TO SOLVE THE PAST

In Sonic Generations, The Sonic and Tails from the Classic games are brought to meet their modern counterparts. We can see that the characters definitely look older with their Modern look compared to their Classic look. However, something about the canon bugs me. How is it that Sonic has been at least 15 for ALL the canon, while Tails has been only 8 for that same amount of time? Why is Amy the only one who showed actual growing up as the series progressed?

MY THEORY

My theory is that the gang's ages aren't what SEGA says they are. Sonic's Classic look is about 9-11 years old by my eye, while Modern Tails is about 11-13 years old when compared to his Classic look. This is how I explain how Amy Rose "aged up". Amy was about 8 when she first showed up in SONIC CD. Now, she's about 13 or 14 years old. Let's look at some math. 10(My theorized age for classic Sonic) +5=15(Sonic's age provided by SEGA). Makes sense. 8(Tails' age provided by SEGA) +5=13(My theorized age for modern Tails). AS such, Amy Rose "aging up" makes more sense. She didn't just magically "age up". She grew older, as with the other two icons of the series, Sonic and Tails. But keep this in mind-this theory goes against Sonic canon, and as such should not be taken as concrete fact. But it still gives you something to think about.

END OF STORY NOTE

If you guys have any suggestions for what series I should overanalyze next, just tell me, and you might see it. Note: it's not video game exclusive. Movies and TV shows are welcome as well. Next time, I'll overanalyze some classic Disney characters. See ya' next time!


	2. WINNIE THE POOH

DISCUSSION 2

WINNIE THE POOH SERIES

Disney's lovable stuffed bear has been a part of many people's childhood, and he's had a ton of friends to share the adventures that lie in the hundred acre woods. Let's look at some of the personality traits of the cast, because after all, that's what we love most about any character.

POOH BEAR

The star of the show is actually quite a simplistic person. He's simple minded, and his lifestyle isn't exactly "high end". However, he's quite content with it all and can't imagine his life any different. This type of personality has allowed him to have many fans, and has inspired similar fictional characters (Can anyone say Big the cat from the SONIC series?)

OWL

This older character sums up the idea of owls being very wise in a comical fashion. No matter what the discussion, he always has a story to tell relating to it. He can be classified as that old person who never shuts up, or that old person who you listen to only because he's funny, but either way, he always has something to say.

RABBIT

Rabbit, unlike other fictional characters like Bugs, is very serious about his work, being very single minded and very no-nonsense. This sometimes puts him at odds against other characters, but he always can be counted on to think of something logical, if not somewhat flawed.

TIGGER

Tigger can be classified as 4 letters: ADHD. Standing for "attention deficit hyperactivity disorder", it basically means that he never pays attention very long, and can never stand for any prolonged period. AKA: Tigger in a nutshell. His hyper attitude has had him clash heads with Rabbit, who Tigger sees as a "stick in the mud". However, his energy allows him to not be brought down easily, and has proven to be a valuable asset on the many adventures he's had.

KANGA & ROO

This duo can be classified as the most "normal" of the group, being a typical mother/son duo. Kanga shows many motherly traits, like making things for her friends, while Roo shows typical young kid traits, like high energy and a lot of curiosity. This makes these two very sociable with any resident of the woods, no matter who they interact with.

CHRISTOPHER ROBIN

As the only human of the cast for a long time, it's somewhat ironic that he oftentimes gets the least screen time. When he does show up, however, he always functions as the most mature of the group, and the one who provides the voice of reason. You could call him a "mary sue" like character, but he does his job.

PIGGLET

Ah…Pigglet. The lovable timid rascal who always gets caught in the middle. However, he has the best resume, in my opinion. He's shown to never let his friends down, and always puts others before himself, often for little to nothing in return. He always tries to defuse situations as well, and tries to be a peacemaker of sorts. And despite being timid, his love for his friends always comes first, allowing him to do some amazing things. Keep in mind, however, that he HATES confrontations, and getting caught in the middle of them is even worse for him, as he hates to take one side over another.

EEYORE

This guy can be described as a "down on my luck", not doing much, type guy. Something always gets him down, whether it be that he lost his tail for the thirteen-billionth time, or that his house is messed up and he can't fix it. He classifies as a "glass half empty" person, but he also has a donkey-level of perseverance, trying to power through his difficulties, even if it just messes him up even more.

Thanks for joining me again to allow me to share my thoughts about this series. If you have a series you want me to overanalyze, just tell me. That's it for now. PEACE!


End file.
